Until recently, Cell phone usage has become increasingly useful to individuals, businesses and most especially, automobile drivers. More people use cell phones for business transactions and also to reach out to love ones; even though cell phone usage while driving accounts for about 70% of fatal accidents. Presently, cell phone companies are working towards improving cell phone technology to incorporate many functions such as giving drivers many options with the cell phones, including Internet services. This has contributed significantly to higher death rates on our highways because it requires hands on operation. For these reasons, many states are enforcing a-no-cell phone usage while driving to help safeguard the lives of many. Furthermore, automobile manufacturers are currently working on devices in some vehicles that would help distract good driving behaviors on the highway even further when enabled. These devices are reducing the interior space of the vehicle and are also environmentally unsafe to its occupants. Attempts have been made to improve driving concentration while using a cell phone. Still, these attempts have instead taken up more of the vehicle interior space, thereby making it much more unsafe. It is for these and many reasons that this technology is developed to advance cell phone and Internet usage in vehicles while driving, without accumulating any interior space; and for the sole purpose of implementing safer cell phone and Internet usage.
Creation is the assembling and recording of ideas that, when properly implemented, help improve our society and our way of life. Purpose is our ability to use those ideas in an appropriate way to solve the problems in and around our community that are limiting the growth of our way of life. First a problem has to be identified and analyzed before solving. After the problem is solved, it must then be coded to address each problem variation. These codes could be text, signals, and symbols used to transmit messages around our work places, communities, businesses, and traffic. Electrical impulses, sound waves, and light signals are all typical methods of coding transportation and environmental information messages. The computer, telephone and radio rely on these impulses to receive and transmit signals that would carry these messages to solve problems specific to our needs. The radio waves traveling through air or space are examples of this electrical energy and could be used to advance telecommunication technologies. These impulses could be changed into sounds and be used to transfer, emit and absorb the coded information to and from different distant destinations.
The radio produces sound waves from these electrical signals. The suggesting code is a vehicular means of transmitting these messages over crowded traffic and other locations without encouraging any accident. The source or sender of information must first encode the message while the receiver must decode the information for the information circuitry to be completed. By utilizing all these elements and concepts, one can eliminate the many problems that our drivers face daily on the highways and inter-city communication problems which, together, have been the root cause of many accidents, theft, carjacking, and deaths. It is for these many reasons that telecommunication technologies have to be looked upon again, so that it could be further improved to address the uncovered areas and environmental safety features on our traffic and highway.
Road safety and safe driving are affected by some of the many utilized technologies that are available today. Present day driving principles and road safety technologies have outlived their usefulness. These technologies are disturbing the effective concentration of our city and highway drivers. Still lacking today, are technologies that could effectively address our current disturbing driving habits. It's about time to part with the obsolete past and embrace modern technological advances that offer comprehensive solutions to the problems plaguing telecommunication technology in general, and safe driving in particular. The notion of people getting lost in inner cities and highways while driving, and trying to get help by exiting the highway, or going to the pay phone to demand help when lost, are is to be strongly discouraged for having resulted in many car theft, car jacking, and many deaths. In other words, cell phones or mobile phones have contributed to too many accidents in the United States. Yet, most drivers have no other options than turning to their cell phones to get help, when the need arises.
A lot of women have been victimized by these ideas to the point that, even to ask for directions in some cities is not encouraging for them. That is why some of the disturbing devices such as cellular-phones are being used instead, to call friends and relations for directions. Still, car phones or cellular phones have a lot of negative safety implications attached to their usage while driving. Some of the negatives associated with the cellular phone are that, cellular phones have caused many accidents by drivers using it while driving, and have also been the root cause of fatal accidents in our highways. The reasons for these many accidents are that, when a driver, engages a conversation while driving, he is compelled to use one hand to control the steering wheel and the other hand to control the position of the cellular phone against his ear.
As the conversation progresses to peak level, the driver's ability to concentrate and safely maneuver the steering wheel while conversing on the cell phone diminished gradually. In the event a car suddenly pulls up in front of his, the driver will have no other option than to collide with the said vehicle because there was some lack of concentration.
As demonstrated from the foregoing, these types of driving habits have resulted in many casualties and deaths. In all, people still choose to use cellular phones while driving because of their businesses and also to reach out to their love ones at all times. That not withstanding, hopes of overturning the current state of affairs are still much alive. It is also true that in emergency cases, cellular phones have been more than helpful. Now, the question is; how much money are we spending on cellular phone calls in and within the cities? How can accidents caused by cellular phones be reduced? Or how can cellular phones be improved to cut down on these accidents? How can we get external help with the cellular phone without any lost of time to our prospective destinations? Is cellular phone or car phoning the only option or can it be improved? People are spending lots of money on car phones with very limited airtime. This is because of the options they have, and that is why newer technologies have to be developed to further improve on the air time rate and to better the road safety issues and other information system that is needed in the highway.
Drivers around the world would enjoy and appreciate the luxury of driving and making calls with their hands fully in control of the steering wheel if it is made possible. That is, with this technology, drivers will would be able to communicate through cellular phones and still have total control of the steering wheel. In addition, drivers will be able to keep to their respective destinations while getting help from around the highways, inner cities, and around the world without any loss of time. Drivers and automobile users the world over shall highly welcome and appreciate the luxury of driving and making phone calls simultaneously. With the technology embodied in the present invention, drivers shall safety communicate using the cell phones while having the car under full control. If the opportunity were given for improved technologies, drivers would not have to come out of their cars to ask for help like directions to Holland tunnel or 1600 Pennsylvania Ave. Which means these advances in technologies would eliminate the obstruction of traffic in inner cities or highways, thereby reducing the number of accidents and fatalities that could have possibly occurred due to traffic congestion. All a driver would have to do is just dial the tag number of the closest car and ask for the required help.
With the Megatel (a more equipped and sophisticated device meant for easy commuting), drivers would greatly reduce the rate at which accidents occur in the country. To conclude, cellular phones are good when used by pedestrians or a non-driver in a moving vehicle or automobile. It is also good for emergency rescue environment, like when a car breaks down and the driver has to call for assistance. However, all these can be incorporated into one safe device for driving. Though there are better technologies that could be further developed to include and improve the use of car and cellular phones while driving, the main focus should be on reducing cost per call and the number of accidents on the road. It is for this many reasons that the MEGATEL system has been invented so those drivers could make their calls without any bearing on their ability to safely maintain control of the steering wheel. With the advanced “MEGATEL” hands down inter-air system, one will not have to pick the phone.
Using the logic mode, all you need do is push and release the accept button to establish communication with the sender. After dialing the number, simply hit the push button to speak with the receiver. Dial the tag number of the vehicle closest to yours, in order to be helped. Just dialing the tag numbers plus a family code connects you with your love one on the highway for family emergencies or for immediate responses. Families will be able to dial directly from their home phones and reach other family members via megatel device, to check and ensure that they are safe out there. The directional software for city streets can be installed in networks or 411 network services where if some one gets lost in a city and pushes on the 411 button, it will open communication with the information network on that city that will assist the driver with the directions.
The embedded MEGATEL random-access memory (RAM) and the CMOS works electronically with the stereo microprocessor intelligence to diligently resolve cellular phone problems. The MEGATEL system has a self test chip device embedded inside the stereo to cellular phone control board to always check for the functionality of the stereo, the cell phone, and the bypass to further ensure routine check-ups of all other communication devices. The transmitters are designed to transmit to all destinations with the assistance of the select mode button to select different options. Any incoming signal will disable all the active functions of the stereo system temporally to allow the receiver to receive incoming cell phone code and other non-stereo signals. Until all the signals are transmitted the stereo will stay disabled. At the end of the cellular phone transmission, the stereo will return to the preset mode automatically for the continuous entertainment mode.
In addition to what improved technologies can bring to the people, the community, and our society, information technologies control larger industrial and commercial companies and are still lacking in features that can surpass the two-way radios. Two way radios are used by companies for communicating to fellow employees, to know how their businesses are running and to assign special duties to other employees out there, without having to come back to the base. With these technologies, for the most part, messages can only be sent or received. No two people can talk at the same time with the two-way radio device except telephone. However, most companies still have to provide for extra phones beside the two-way radios. In addition to the two-way radios, the drivers in vehicle would still have to pick up the microphone to talk. This existence of the two-way phones not withstanding, drivers still have to grab the phone This of cause will have some degree of interference with their control of the steering wheel Therefore, two-way radios need to be improved upon in order to remedy the current defects in safety measures on our roads and highways.
Besides, two-way radios can only go past a certain zone. Sometimes, where there are high rise buildings, the two-way radios will not transmit signals. This type of communication system has been around for long, with the same unimproved technologies. Still, companies are spending money day in and day out trying to get their businesses going without much help on the safety aspect of the technological advances. Therefore, with the improved technologies, companies will facilitate their means of reaching their customer service, and give their customers a better service with very limited time, while meeting the company's goals.
Improvement comes with the acceptance of new ideas. So, it is therefore important that newer technologies be developed to replace the old ones, to simplify the driving and communication process, and also make the world a better place to be. With this new technology in MEGATEL, when a person buys a car and goes to get a tag, the MVA or DMV will give the person a tag and a MEGATEL tag card. The person will then use this tag card with the incorporated state of the art MEGATEL COMMUNICATION and stereo system transmitter and receiver to log onto all MVA-DMV in the country. The megatel communication system can also be installed directly from the factory as an accessory in the vehicle.
The stereo devices on older cars could easily be replaced with the megatel communication to meet the current technologies and also to further prevent accidents and casualties. The other alternative is that, when a vehicle is equipped with this technology, the vehicle owner will log-on the tag number of the vehicle in the MEGATEL SYSTEM and the microprocessor will register the tag number as the acceptance number. When that tag number is dialed from home or from another vehicle equipped with the said MEGATEL device, the microprocessor will power the device to pick the radio or microwave signal and communication will be established. Also, companies would be able to reach any of their drivers or employees at any time, to pass on further assigned duties that need to be performed without distracting the driver's attention. The megatel communication system is uniquely for cars, trucks, heavy trucks, and planes to improve communication barriers between among them.
The log-on process is to enable other drivers to dial the tag number of the other cars and access a phone line or cellular line conversation and be able to ask for help without obstructing traffic. That is, when the driver gets lost in the city or in the highway, he will be able to ask for help without obstructing traffic, by dialing the tag number of the car nearest to his. When one dials the tag number of a car, the MEGATEL system will recognize where the call is coming from and the caller will accumulate the bills. Also, if a household has any number of cars and wants to know the where about of any of the other family cars, the family member would just need to use the family code and the tag number of any of the other cars to signal for emergency response. That is, one would simply dial the tag number and access family member's cars. The driver of the said car, upon pushing and releasing the accept button, will then accept the call and would be able to communicate to the family member. Also, a special code can be programmed to hit all the receivers of the number of family cars at one transmission. This will initiate a family line conversation on all the other cars and open the lines so all members could be heard, to ensure the safety of the family members. With this technology, the careless parking in big city streets or the obstructions of traffic by other drivers in these cities will be eliminated, thereby assuring safety and reducing accidents and fatalities.
In all, MEGATEL COMMUNICATION SYSTEM is a stereo cellular phone device that introduces the idea of using tag numbers as car or cellular phone numbers for the information supper highway. The cellular phone is like the regular cellular phone with an information link that allows the stereo to recharge the phone and also permit communications via the cellular phone to the stereo device and allow said communications to be broadcast through the car speakers. The cellular phone when hooked to the stereo slot is a phone system with two metal bases at its ends that allows the transformation from hand held phone to hands-free phone device that permits safe driving and communicating while driving on the high way. When pulled out of the slot, it is a hand held cellular phone for normal pedestrian information and communication usage. When linked, the device assures total 100% safe driving in the cities or highways while communicating to friends, family members, bosses, and the love ones.
Secondly, with this device, if a Cop is chasing a car on high speed chase and in any of the streets, roads or highway, the cop will be able to alert all other cars towards the direction of the chase to stay off the said lane through a common one push-button. This will help reduce traffic panicking and some of the highway chase type accidents that had occurred around the country and will also save many lives. By implementing these more thorough thoughts in advancing the information technology for the super highway, the cost to the society will be reduced by over $200 billion. In addition to this state of the art technology, every call made with the MEGATEL device will be local. That is, if one drives from one state to the other and wants to get in touch with some one in another state, even though the megatel system is from a different state, it will hit local receivers and transmitters and the charge will be local.
Further more, MEGATEL device offers cell phone users a large array of benefits and options. Cell phones are very limited in its use. A cell phone beyond its local network becomes a very expensive device, but with the MEGATEL, each call made in a city where megatel is present, to any one in that city will be local. This does not eliminate the long distance links when dialing another location. For example, say a driver leaves Maryland to New Jersey. Every call that the driver makes to a family member in Delaware while in Delaware will be local. When the driver gets to Delaware, the MEGATEL device will switch to Delaware station through radio waves and microwaves transmissions. If the driver gets to New Jersey, the MEGATEL device will pick New Jersey frequencies and any call made there will then be local. However, if the driver decides to call the original home from New Jersey, then there would be some variances.
With this MEGATEL device, phone companies will eliminate some of the car phone numbers or cellular phone numbers being used currently, by implementing the tag number plus ID-code dialing. The beauty of this MEGATEL system lies in many different areas of communication system. For instance, say a driver is driving down town or in the middle of the night at any highway streets and realizes that there is another car chasing him. If the driver doesn't get any help at the time, the MEGATEL device allows the driver to push a 911 button and transmit the danger signal to the nearest police station. This will establish a communication between the said driver and the police station without interfering with the driver's control of the sheering wheel. Also, the driver of the car chasing his will be less informed of his conversation with the police. The driver will then be able to give the police a complete description of the car chasing his without much body language. If the driver knows the tag number of the car chasing, his, then a 911 button plus the tag number will give the cops a clear description of the person or car chasing his. With this advance technology in place, the crime rate will drop and the society's cost of repairing the aftermath will drop by $200 billion.
Also, school principals, teachers, and parents will be able to use the school bus number, school bus tag number, or school bus number and tag number to check on any of their student. They will also be able to use this MEGATEL device to verify if all the kids in the buses reached home safely without interfering with the driver's steering wheel control. The MEGATEL device is a device that will help reduce communication problems and crimes around our cities. Calls will be transmitted from stations to stations, cars to cars, and megatel to megatel through the facilities of companies whose chief business operations are through telephone or Internet. Any subscriber will be able to reach any other subscriber from any other company and the subscriber's provider will mail all the bills. For instance, when a driver uses this MEGATEL device to dial, for each dialing location, if the number is a local number for that location, and the driver is within that location, the MEGATEL device will pick the nearest phone company station. The microprocessors and the fiber optics used to computerize the communication processes allow more futures to beautify the MEGATEL system advancement.
The computerized station detector will search for the nearest station and have the station to transmit all the coding signals to the various destinations. The station will then dial the number as a local number, provided that the caller and the receiver are within the local zone. If the receiver is out of the local zone were the caller is calling from, then the call could become a distance call and would be treated differently. With the tag calling system, the MEGATEL device will be able to search among huge array of existing MVA-DMA stations, picking the dialing tag numbers for any car and dial the car directly. If the car is tempered with, the computerized MEGATEL device will explain this to the caller and the caller will immediately know that there is trouble somewhere. The computerized station detector will prepare all itemized bills through the megatel Internet services with telephone companies and send to the subscribers of each MEGATEL user. The tag card will carry programmed information on how the MEGATEL device and the computerized phone station detectors should work. The tag card, the MEGATEL device, and the computerized station detector are elaborating systems that are made up of various kinds of transmission media sensors that allow interactions between the devices. These systems would pick the stations and assign the stations to carry voice and data signals from place to place, and switching the systems that connect the circuits that link together two parties.
Only high technology combined with the economics of scale in research, design, manufacture, and operation can keep the cost of telephone down as services expand. So the MEGATEL system is designed to aid this technological branch to reduce cost and increase safety. The microprocessor is designed and programmed to identify numbers and to speak to other microprocessors. These microprocessors serve as the main information exchange center by absorbing and emitting radiant energies through waves and can demodulate the absorbed energy or modulate the emitted energy. The energy signals are modulated or demodulated from the coded information. The MEGATEL microprocessors allow other network and businesses to advertise by programming plurality of microprocessors, said processors being interactive, to emit the advertisement codes. Another important feature of the megatel device is that, the tag code can be changed if the tag number is changed.
The megatel provides means for feeding external data into said radiant energy data channel. It also provide means for modulating the radiant energy emitted by said radiant energy sources, according to the output codes assigned to each of the microprocessor. These codes could be demodulated to demodulate the absorbed radiant energy. That is, the microprocessor absorbs the radiant energy signals when calls are transmitted and also exchange coded information or signals; enabling the powered antenna motor to serve as a wave-guide power supply that receives and transmits signals from the microprocessors. This antenna will absorb and also emit signals from other microprocessors. The microprocessors are programmed to accept tag numbers, phone numbers, industrial equipment numbers, and commercial vehicle numbers to communicate with ambulance, fire trucks, corps, emergency vehicles, construction areas and equipment.
When any communication signal is enabled, plurality of other communications can be ascertained. This includes construction companies, road blocks, accident information, police chase, restaurant and commercial advertisements and any other traffic related information could be programmed to reach to any or every vehicle on that direction via microprocessors. Permitting megatel communication for every one in the supper highway and inner city to reduce traffic related accidents caused by car phones or hand held phones.
This MEGATEL system is a stereo system with a built-in cell site for cellular or wireless phone transmission. The device uses the fiber optics to transmit and receive wave signals from radio waves and microwaves, and also to determine the amount of light traveling down the fiber. The device also uses fiber optics to measure the amount of light coupling from one fiber to another in optical radiation. The fiber optic receivers for this device are high-performant and easy to use linear fiber optic module that are designed to extend the range of radioactive frequency (RF) signals in hard to reach areas such as tall buildings, underground railroads, submarines, and tunnels. Also, a fiber optic modem chip that operates at full or half duplex over fiber optic cables or waves may be used with the MEGATEL SYSTEM to allow faster communication with other machines.
The MEGATEL SYSTEM has many design options that will better advance safety and also simplify its usage. One of the many options is the design of the MEGATEL SYSTEM with a hold in slot for the cellular phone. The cellular phone has a coded metal base end that, when inserted into the hold-in slot, will recharge the phone and also permits cellular communication through the stereo MEGATEL MICROPHONE and the stereo speakers. When the vehicle is packed, the cellular phone is then pulled out of the slot and thus becomes a regular cellular phone or wireless communication for non-driving purpose. That is, the MEGATEL device is used for hands off communication by a driver and also like a regular cellular phone if taken out of the slot. The microphone is used to talk back without actually holding on it. This will allow the driver to totally control the steering wheel with both hands while talking to the caller.
The microphone could be mounted on the ceiling for a headset, embedded in the sunshade, the steering wheel, or the dashboard. The headset or speakers is powered by the MEGATEL build-in amplifier and is connected through modular connectors. The main stereo volume control also controls the phone volume. This MEGATEL device also takes messages for later transmission and is Internet ready. The screen for the Internet services that enables readability is built in the sun-visor with in-built speakers for the audio system. The screen is covered with electronic control protective shield that is opened when the Internet service is enabled. The Internet service is disabled when the vehicle's speed exceeds the preset limit; thereby allowing the Internet service to depend on the speed of the vehicle, to further prevent future accident caused by driver's lack of focus.
The megatel runs on different frequencies including giga range frequencies for better clarity. That is, signals are separated into more frequencies to make conversation interference very impossible. The headset is attached to the cellular phone to be powered by the amplifier and directly receiving all incoming calls. It could also be inserted into the slot in the MEGATEL so that the megatel will receive all transmissions and codes through the metal base of the phone, to power all signals through the microphone and the antenna. The digital signaling microprocessors is design to continually monitor all communication devices and automatically transmit and receive different coding signals to and from different destinations. The megatel is a stereo-phone with Internet ready access mode, powered by the stereo amplifier and screen viewed from the sun-visor that has a protective cover shield to further prolong the life of the screen. Other communication devices with microprocessor chips that transmit and receive different signals through radio waves and microwaves frequencies are made interactive with the megatel communication device.
The device serves as a stereo and telecommunication station with digital signal processing of millions of instructions per second. With the communication-processing module, the megatel microprocessor information handling means allows other devices to communicate with the megatel and allows broadcasting through the stereo speakers and microphones. The microphone could also be of many designs including a cordless headset mounted in the vehicle, at the roof so that it could easily be removed and be used by the driver for privacy usage incase there is a third party in the vehicle. The cordless microphone is designed to improve on noise cancellation and to transmit signals with better clarity. Handling a cellular phone with one hand and driving at the same time can create hard flexion on the shoulder, headache, and neck pain, which can in turn induce an accident. On the contrary, driving and talking through the headset is very relaxing and will help reduce the many accidents that occur on our roads and highways. With the megatel, there will be no careless accidents caused by the communication devices currently in use. Just a second of poor posture while driving can lead to a serious accident. Therefore, it is the object of this invention to introduce the MEGATEL device, a hand-off telecommunication device designed to ease traffic communication and also reduce the number of accidents caused by the previous cellular phone usage by drivers while the vehicle is in motion.
The stereo for the MEGATEL has a built in amplifier that also amplifies the microphone or cordless microphone. The cordless microphone is adjustable to accommodate different drivers. The mode button has many features including deactivating incoming calls if the driver does not want to be bordered. When the mode is switched from phone to stereo, one will be able to listen to music through the headset, and when there is an incoming call the mode will automatically switch back to phone. The MEGATEL interface unit contains a circuit board that allows the systems control functions and the memories to include the control functions of the microprocessor and the network software. When the fiber optic modem chip is installed, it will be activated by a manual or automatic switch, or by allowing the corresponding pin interface to activate the fiber optic modem. This will easily be achieved through the transmitting time of the following sources; an internal oscillation, an external clock from the MEGATEL device, a loop-back clock derived from the receive signal.
Also, the transmission of the modem is synchronous. That is, the transmission time is selected for internal, external, or loop-back clock. This will then be converted internally to synchronize the format in compliance with other standards. All other formats are switch selected. This modem chip could be a card or any other design, to better suit the purpose of transmitting and receiving signals to and from automobiles and other transportation equipment or industries. With this device or with the incorporation of a pressure sensor on the seat surfaces of airplane seats, electronically knowing how many passengers are seated and also communicating to individual passengers in the plane will be much easier. The linear fiber optic transmission links is so unique in the MEGATEL design in that, it is used for satellite earth stations to carry signals at the same frequencies as the links. With this linear fiber optics, distance limitations between antennas and the MEGATEL device or other broadcasting studios and operation centers will virtually be eliminated. The linear fiber optic earth satellite station and the delivering signals all will be uncorrupted without any automatic gain control. To meet the global telecommunication demands today, and also improve on the safe usage of phones by drivers, the linear fiber optic transmission system will satisfy the design of all the state of the art telecommunication devices of the MEGATEL system.
The system will allow communication between many personal computer systems, space communications, communication between movie producers and actors, without physically holding the phone system to talk. One will just have push a button and release to talk while driving or performing other duties in the work area. Communication between actors and producers will be easily transmitted, received and controlled by a single device with a built in phone system. One will have to just push the receive button to receive incoming calls and talk while driving. All signals are digital and analogs via radio and microwave frequency signals through the fiber optic cables.
Often, automobile drivers like to communicate or talk on the phone while driving. The unsafe technicality of this behavior is that, some drivers hold the phone on one hand while controlling the steering wheel with the other. Sometimes, drivers get carried away by the conversation and end up loosing control of the vehicle. Very so often, drivers cause traffic to halt because they are trying to make phone calls or ask for directions. As the Y2K approaches, attempts need to be made to advance and abolish these behaviors and make the 21st century a better and technological world to live in. Therefore, communications by drivers and other automotive communication devices have to be revisited so that, drivers will be able to communicate without interfering with the steering wheel control. Also, when people get lost while driving around, they would not have to come out of their cars to ask for help. In addition, a cop will be able to communicate to any driver while both cars are in motion with the MEGATEL system. The key to the MEGATEL device or the 21st century communication technology is to improve our daily lives with modern technologies. The process of exchanging information from vehicles to vehicles, or from homes, offices, businesses to vehicles is called communication and human senses depend on more advanced technologies to make this simpler.
Information is the knowledge that is conveyed between the parties involved. For this information to reach the other party, it has to be transmitted or passed along so that the party can receive it. Sights are another way of communicating. That is, what one sees gives greater meaning to what he sees and hears. The exchange of messages and the accidents that have resulted in between, as one party tries to convey a message to the other, is what is leading to the advancement of this MEGATEL system. During the communication process or drills, the parties usually get carried away and lost control of the steering wheel. In many cases, these have resulted in accidents in which the causes of the accidents were not found. Because the accidents were communicated to a third party through sights, there is need for the advancement of a better automotive communication system that will not take the driver's hands away from the steering wheel, but rather improve on the communication means.
It is therefore incumbent upon companies to translate these findings into technologies that could eliminate these types of accidents and also prevent many injuries and deaths. key to solving these technical problems is the processes of exchanging information. This information is in the form of communicating, and communication technology is the process of transmitting information from a source to a destination, using codes and storage signals. Machine to machine, machine to human, and human to machine communication are the most common forms of communication that the MEGATEL device is intended to implement, with “hands off steering wheel” design system. The human to machine communication will allow the driver to transmit information to the other vehicle with an extended capability. The machine to human communication system will allow the driver of any of the other vehicle know that some one is trying to reach the driver or the occupants.
The primary focus of the megatel is to improve automotive communication and to reduce accidental injuries caused by the lack of concentration on the steering wheel. The microchip or microprocessor of this device turns receivers on and off when a call is made. It also receives and transmits signals from one vehicle to the other to allow the communication means. The microprocessor of this device will increase transmittal speed and also turns on the home phones and 911 codes when a collision is detected. This device could be programmed to do all of these functions and more, without interfering with the steering wheel control. This electronic hands off MEGATEL system uses automatic switchboards, radio waves and microwave transmitters, satellite, and optic fibers to send phone signals around traffic and the world. Information is sent from a source to a destination through codes and signals. The transfer of information needs designing, coding, transmitting, receiving, and storing system.
This electronic hands-off telecom system is the source and the starting point of a message to be sent. This source might be a machine, a person, or a supplemental system. The designing process for the electronic hands-off MEGATEL system includes ideation, purpose, and creation. In ideation, one would get and work on ideas that will increase driver's concentrations, reduce the number of accidents caused by lack of steering wheel concentration, and improve our way of life. The reasons for the electronic hands-off telecom system are to implement actions that will increase traffic communication and reduce traffic accidents caused by the previous automotive phone system. Some of the purposes of this message system are to inform, persuade, instruct and entertain drivers and other businesses around the world. The information system would need a receiver to inform and provide the transmitted message. The general message that instructs all drivers will provide directions or knowledge about the future or upcoming events and road situations from the coding instruction in the highway and other areas as the car approaches said locations. The message that persuades will help convince drivers and others to take caution on different situations and events around the cities and the highways.
Advertised messages could be sent to persuade the public and drivers alike on upcoming events and sales, without disrupting driving habits and concentration. All billboards on highways will have programmed microprocessors to work with the MEGATEL device and will pass on the advertisement to on-coming cars from a distance as they approach the board location. Exit boards and road signs would carry plurality of the programmed microprocessors too. These programmed microprocessors will allow communications to be enabled with the MEGATEL device to further let the approaching cars know the next exit on the highway. That is, the MEGATEL device will be able to communicate with all highway signs and advertisement if the chips are compatible with the programmed processors. Besides, the microprocessors would be able to communicate to each other processor through waves and coded signals. The electronic hands-off telecom system in MEGATEL will still be able to entertain with an attempt to amuse drivers while driving. Car stereos will operate normally as stereo, phone and Internet device, but when there is a message or a phone call or e-mail, the stereo system will be bypassed and the phone system will automatically be activated. The stereo amplifier, through the said stereo speakers, will amplify the receiving and transmitting messages. For the transmittal message, just talk back and the microphone located on either the steering wheel, sunviser sun-visor edges, ceiling, or dashboard will absorb and transmit the message so the megatel device could emit it out.
The sun-visor or sunshade edges is more recommended and the sun-visor is used in the megatel as the electronic screen for receiving electronic and Internet messages. The sun-visor has automatic or folding cover for the e-commerce screen. This screen allows the output of electronic messaging and Internet communications. Creation is the assembling and recording of ideas. The sound waves produced by the radio can transmit or receive coded signals to any destination. After a message is designed and coded, it has to be transmitted or sent to its destination. The many ways of transmitting information is called media. These radio signals traveling through the atmosphere (air) would carry the coded messages to the media. That is, the waves of electrical energy will carry radio programs, cellular transmissions, and TV broadcast to their assigned locations. Telephone conversation travels through wires and fiber optic cables. Receiving and transmitting this communication is the process of acquiring and decoding the message. The receiver will decode or interpret its messages from any of the source. The exchanged information is what will then be understood in the conversation.
The stereo receivers will convert the radio waves into pleasant sounds that one can hear and understand. Messages could also be stored for later use. But after the storage, the process of communication will not be complete until a feedback is received. Successful communication is often the result of feedback provided to the sender. This feedback is usually returned information to the sender to confirm that the message was received. The feedback is a communication process that responds to the completed communication signal and coded signs. Another point of concern that is affecting current hand-held cell phones is the interference. Interference is the distortion of signals intended to the receiver. This interference is caused by the reception of undesired signals. The interference can be the called noise or distractions that interferes with the communication process. By focusing to reduce the interference, the design process of megatel would invite an accurate communication device through the stereo amplified means of megatel and its rechargeable means. Accurate communication is the freedom from mistakes or errors when a message is sent to a receiver. However, manufacturers realizing this interference, would make the accuracy possible when putting the pieces of the MEGATEL together. The receiver would be able to instantaneously pick the signals without any interference.
When sending a message to some one, the person should not receive any other message other than what was communicated. Careful and well designed planning may prevent inaccurate transmissions of information. Therefore, different manufacturers would design the device with a great consideration for accuracy and destination free. The key to this advanced communication device is to allow friendly and safe conversation around the high way and inner city by increasing the flow of communication. The communicated information will be exchanged among other people, machines, Cops, governments, businesses, schools, and industrial groups without interfering with the environmental safety. In part, telecommunication is the transmitting of information or signals between distant points where the information would be received, understood, and used. All major industries would include varieties of systems for the exchange of messages. The most common example is the telephone. The use of satellite to transmit radio signals around the globe is an excellent example of telecommunication system that will be utilized in solving the current problem. Without this telecommunication satellite, one would not be able to receive many radio transmissions and programs.
In this megatel device, information is transmitted in the form of messages, electronic signaling and transmission. This same information can be passed on to many others at a time, in the highway or other locations. For example, A Cop chasing a car in the highway would be able to transmit certain verbal information x-miles away, through the use of the coding means, to reach all vehicles on the chasing lane. The chasing lane and the direction of chase would be communicated instantaneously to all the vehicles heading to the said direction to eliminate potential accidents. This will also keep the traffic informed in advance, and will further reduce the amount of accidents or delays that could have occurred without the use of this advance information technology. In all, the advanced information technology system will include human-to-human, human to machine, machine to human, and machine-to-machine communication. This communication system is designed to make possible, the quick exchange of information over long and short distances at low cost.
The information will be coded, transmitted, and received in electronic form. Major construction companies will be able to pass the following messages to approaching traffic miles away: “Road construction ahead, Road block, Traffic jam, Major accidents, Advertisement.” A constant flow of more messages could be followed. Our life relies heavily on communication system. From the beginning to the end of the day, we use communication devices to reach to others, or relay our thoughts to others. The advancement of the megatel communication system further include communication with large groups of people or individuals, as well as advertisement, traffic instructions, entertainment, persuasion and information. When calls are made, the calls will be sent through series of transistorized switches until the calls are connected with the other telephones at the addressed locations. This advanced information technology system enhances the convenience of communicating quickly and easily, over any distance, without interfering with the driver's ability to safely maneuver the steering wheel. The communication process of the megatel device consists of designing, coding, transmitting, receiving, and storing of information or messages. Said device is interactive and allows easier communications and safe driving. Its internal modem allows wireless communication that includes networking and the Internet. The designing process is quite uncompelled and unlimited. It includes thoughts, focusing, and creation of advanced devices like the SAIT system, to further improve on the telecommunication world.
Currently, advanced devices that would have helped our way of life and improve on transportation communication processes and the safeties involved, without interfering with our driving abilities are lacking. It is for these reasons that the megatel device, a smart supplemental advanced information technology system, is being put in place. The acts of selecting what is good for our environment and the safety of our society, and revising these acts to envision the past problems is the goal to advancing a better technological solution for improving the life of the people around the world. To better achieve a safer and efficient system, coding of the technology to accommodate and solve the existing unsafe driving habits is the initial process to including all the previous, unattended to problems that existed with the automobile communication processes and the wireless environment. Using electrical, sound, light or some mechanical means can do the coding electronically, or even employing some electromechanical means to separate signals. When a message is received, it is decoded so that the receiver may better understand it. After the message is decoded and understood, it may then be necessary to store the information in any other machine, either at home, office, car, or fax for use at a later time.
When a message is sent, a feedback is return to inform the sender about the status of the message. The automotive communication system in megatel entails more options like; informing, instructing, persuading, entertaining, and advertising. The negative aspect of the communication system in the form of interference is addressed upon manufacturing the MEGATEL device. This device introduces the true meaning of information technology for the 21st century. Often, we rely on our senses to communicate with others. Because of some defects in previous devices, we have to rely on both our senses and technologies to communicate with others. The technology is attached to our senses to extend our ability to understand others without obstructing traffic or creating an unsafe environment for others.
The same antenna designed to control the stereo are all built-in to work with the internal logic board, and also to provide excellent reduction of the pressure effects of the stereo and the phone system for megatel. Together, the stereo and the phone are called MEGATEL SYSTEM. The reduction of the pressure effect will improve the transmission and receiving of the transmitted information. This antenna is made up of cell foams and would allow the stereo and the cell phone to operate on the same mast mounted antenna. The antenna will receive and transmit coded information; all functions and signals would then be emitted and absorbed on the same antenna. The single but dual functional antenna will solve the acoustic interference problems that exist in the wave traffic. The quality features of the antenna include stainless steel ferrule, high-gloss urethane finish over fiberglass, powerful brass internal elements, ferrite choke bead, and UV stable RG-8x marine cable with a factory-installed mini-connector. The antenna is powered by a motor, and is designed to reduce the whistling effects and also to damp the occurring wave vibration. The antenna motor is turned on when the ignition switch is on. When the ignition switch is turned on, the circuit for the antenna motor will be closed and the antenna motor will rotate on one direction and the antenna will be raised up.
When the ignition switch is turned off, the circuit for the antenna motor will be opened and the antenna motor will rotate on the opposite direction for the antenna to be lowered. The antenna end cable is fed down into the motor housing opening and positioned correctly inside, with the MEGATEL turned off so that the power antenna motor would start pulling the rest of the power antenna cable till the collapsed mast sections down into the motor housing. The cable and the mast are carefully guided into the motor housing. The MEGATEL antenna is designed to transmit a shaped wave for the stereo and the built-in cell phone. It has a collapsing spring at the base of motor, with a straight extended vertical exposure. The antenna is inclined slightly to have much higher transmitting signal, since the cell site path is located in the horizontal path way from the location. However, the optimization of the antenna allows for both vertical and horizontal transmission. The slight inclination of the antenna will increase the amount of power transmitted straight up into the sky. This will also reduce the static because cellular phone base transmitters are more powerful than the verticals, and signal reduction due to bent cellular antennas are more noticeable on the other end.
However, the MEGATEL will have a stronger link from the vehicle to oversee any weak signal, by making the MEGATEL antenna 95% vertical. The antenna could be from 4″ to 24″ with ultimate signal pulling power. All internal elements are sealed with fiberglass rod coated with high-gloss urethane finish. The high-gloss urethane coating is to ensure lasting performance and more compatibility with the other high quality antenna products that could be used. The universal design of this MEGATEL antenna allows it to operate with other frequencies. The design of the MEGATEL antenna calls for the improvement of acoustical reduction performance result, and also perform the task of transmitting, receiving, switching and transmitting, receiving and switching, receiving combining ground to air to transmit and receive signals.